Rehabilitation
by dragonswoe
Summary: It's a few days after the Giant War and after the reward ceremony that the gods get the message from the Creator, and when they do they quickly learn that fighting an angry Titan attacking them is far easier than dealing with one that's a child. Of course, there's also the waking immortal to think about, and the fact that he's going to bring the very Sky down on top of them.
1. Punishment

**Hello all! A new story. This first chapter will be a stand-alone until after my exams, so about mid-June is when I'll update again. It's sort of preparation so I don't forget about this story as the files are buried beneath all the work on my laptop.**

 **This story's an idea I've been toying with for a while, and like all my other stories it's got Kronos in it (YAY!. I like Kronos, if no one's realised that by now).**

 _ **It's a few days after the Giant War and after the reward ceremony that the gods get the message from the Creator, and when they do they quickly learn that fighting an angry Titan attacking them is far easier than dealing with one that's a child. Of course, there's also the waking immortal to think about, and the fact that he's going to bring the very Sky down on top of them.**_

 **So join me with my new story!**

 **After the italics the battle progresses as it did in BOO**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Punishment**

" _You don't seem to realise the power of our allies, gods," Porphyrion sneered. "Perhaps we should give you a demonstration?"_

 _The ground rumbled beneath the feet of the gods and the seven, the ruins of the Acropolis swaying and several toppling to the ground as the lines of the monster army shifted to create a path down the middle, and the gods almost immediately felt their spirits drop even more._

" _No way," Percy breathed, his eyes widening as he saw who was striding towards them._

 _He'd never seen the being before – at least in his actual body – but his eyes gave it away immediately._

" _Zeus," Poseidon started, "he's-"_

" _I know," Zeus interrupted, his eyes narrowing at the being._

" _Uh… is that-" Percy started._

" _Yes," Hera said sharply. "It is."_

" _Right," Percy said uneasily._

" _I'm sure you've met before," Porphyrion jeered. "But in case you haven't. Olympians and_ minor _gods," the minor gods muttered angrily amongst themselves, "allow me to introduce you all to the true form of Kronos. King of the Titans and Lord of Time."_

" _That's impossible," Annabeth said. "He's supposed to be scattered!"_

 _Kronos' laughter shook the ruins of the Acropolis, his golden eyes glittering in satisfaction. "Mother Gaea was kind enough to relay the first half of her energy to me so that I could pull myself back together again."_

 _The Big Three looked at each other before Zeus turned to the gods and the seven. "We will take him. The rest of you go for the giants. Athena, I want you to keep an eye on Perseus and your daughter – its likely father will take this as an opportunity for revenge, and in his current state he could destroy them both without lifting a finger."_

 _Athena nodded. "Yes, father," she said, raising her spear._

 _Zeus and his brothers moved towards their father, readying their weapons. They split up, Zeus taking the front with Poseidon at his right and Hades at his left. Kronos' scythe appeared in his hands, the crescent blade shimmering in the sunlight as he strode forward. He wasn't wearing any armour, which was a massive insult to the Big Three as he lifted the scythe._

 _Zeus raised his Master Bolt and fired a shot of lightning at the Titan, but Kronos leaned to the side effortlessly despite its speed, letting it streak amongst the monsters behind him._

" _Come, younglings," the Titan taunted, "let me show you true power."_

 _His scythe cut through the air with astonishing speed, the sound of the Master Bolt and scythe clashing echoing off the ruins around them. Zeus was forced to his knees by the strength of the blow, and his brothers moved in. The Titan spun, swatting away Hades' sword and meeting Poseidon's trident with ease._

" _Surely you can do better than that?" he laughed._

" _Attack!" Porphyrion bellowed, and the giants and monsters rushed towards the gods and the seven._

 _Percy quickly found himself killing monster after monster, Annabeth at his side the whole time. They protected each other's backs, Athena fighting Enceladus while they waited for an opportunity._

 _Enceladus stumbled and Annabeth moved forward to attack with her drakon bone sword, but before Percy could he heard his father yelling, "Percy, behind you!"_

 _Percy turned, raising Riptide and immediately dived to the side to avoid the scythe flashing down towards his head to cleave him into two, straight down the middle of his body._

 _Percy scrambled back as Kronos lifted the scythe out of the ground, turning towards him and swinging again. Percy blocked it, Riptide held perpendicular to the ground and his left hand bracing the back of his sword. He was flung effortlessly through the air by the strength in Kronos' attack, rolling back to his feet in preparation for the next attack, which he realised too late was already heading towards him._

 _Percy raised Riptide too slow, but Kronos' attack was blocked by Poseidon's trident barely five inches from Percy's neck. "Go, Percy," Poseidon urged as he took Percy's place, letting his son scramble out of the way._

 _Percy rolled his shoulder, grimacing at the pain racing from it as he ran off to find Annabeth and Athena._

 _He found them as Annabeth stabbed Enceladus in the foot and Athena stabbed him in the back, ripping through the bronze armour. The giant let out a furious roar as he crumbled apart, his spear clattering to the ground._

 _Annabeth seemed relieved to see Percy running over to them. "You're all right," she breathed. "I saw him trying to kill you."_

 _Percy just grinned. "Everyone tries to kill me, Wise Girl. Fortunately it never works."_

" _Perseus, Annabeth," Athena said, "we must continue."_

 _Percy nodded. "Right. Where to next?"_

 _The goddess focused on the fight between the Big Three and their father. "Zeus is calling for us to help defeat Kronos. So that is what we shall do."_

 _Percy cleared his throat. "Uh… I nearly got killed by him just then."_

" _Nevertheless, we must help," the goddess said, her storm-grey eyes turning to face Percy. "Come," she said, starting through the monsters._

 _As they battled through the monsters, Percy watched as several other gods started making their way towards the four immortals fighting in the middle of the Acropolis. He realised that Zeus was aiming to surround Kronos and take him out, as the most dangerous enemy on the battlefield, not including Gaea, but she wasn't there yet._

" _Stop them!" Porphyrion roared, apparently having realised what they were attempting._

 _Kronos knocked his sons back with a blast of energy and spun, blocking Ares' sword. He easily disarmed the god and would have cut his head off if Hephaestus hadn't blocked it._

 _Kronos ground his teeth and switched the hand wielding his scythe, slashing diagonally up and the blade slicing through Hephaestus' armour. The god cried out in pain, backing up away from Kronos. But the Titan followed him, slashing his scythe through the air straight at Hephaestus' neck._

 _Just before the blade connected with the god's neck, the Titan disappeared in a flash of white light._

 _The gods stared at the place where Kronos had been before they turned and attacked the monsters and giants._

* * *

"Lord Zeus," a minor god said as he hurried into the throne room. "You have a visitor. He's refusing to say his name."

Zeus happily cut off his argument with Hera and turned to face the god. "I do? Let him in then!"

He nodded. "Yes, Lord Zeus."

The minor god rushed out as Zeus summoned the council. As soon as they were all sat someone strode in. Zeus' eyes widened and he immediately bowed to the being. "Lord Chaos," he said nervously. "What an honour. May I ask why you are visiting?"

The Creator cleared his throat. "It's regarding the sudden disappearance of your father a week ago."

The gods tensed. "You know what happened to him?" Athena asked as she leaned forward eagerly.

Chaos chuckled. "Even better. I was responsible for his disappearance. You see, I am tired of his actions. I warned him long ago that there would be consequences for his actions, but he ignored me. A week ago I finally decided to act. It has taken longer than I expected, but with the help of Chronos, the Primordial of Time and Ananke, I have succeeded in… altering him."

"What?" Poseidon asked blankly.

Chaos seemed pleased with himself as he continued. "However, he certainly cannot stay in the Void, as he currently is, and as such I have come to you. He is in need of a place to stay which will teach him how to act responsibly, and to not attempt to destroy everything in his way."

"With all due respect, Lord Chaos," Zeus said uneasily, "but I don't think letting Kronos onto Olympus is a very good idea."

"Even if I could guarantee he will have the majority of his powers blocked?" the Creator asked.

"Is that possible?" Hera asked.

Chaos nodded. "Yes. Chronos has suppressed his control and power over Time. He's not powerless, but will only have access to a miniscule amount of his former abilities."

"Can't you send him somewhere else?" Apollo demanded.

Chaos raised an eyebrow. "Where would you suggest?"

"There is nowhere else," Athena said, and Chaos nodded. "The Titan's wouldn't stop him from doing anything and would instead encourage it, and the Primordials…"

"Either wish to bed him or kill him," Chaos finished with amusement. "The majority would admittedly prefer the former."

"Are you serious?" Hermes choked out.

Chaos nodded. "Oh, yes. But let's not talk about that. Will you allow Kronos to stay on Olympus? This is his last chance to change his ways. If you don't agree I shall have to move onto more… extreme measures to deal with him."

"Extreme?" Athena asked.

Chaos nodded grimly. "Yes. I may have to force him to fade. You are his last opportunity to continue living."

Zeus' eyes widened. "You're actually considering… making him fade?"

Chaos nodded again. "He cannot continue as he is for many reasons. I will not be telling you what they are for the sake of the future. However, he must be stopped. And he is still needed for the future of Gaea."

There was complete silence for several long seconds before Zeus spoke. "If you could guarantee he won't be able to access the full extent of his powers then we'd be willing to allow him to remain on Olympus. However, we have the right to send him back to you if we wish."

The Creator gratefully bowed his head. "My thanks, youngling. I shall bring him by tomorrow. Is that satisfactory?"

Zeus hesitated. "So soon?"

"It is unhealthy to have an immortal other than a Primordial stay in the Void for too long," Chaos said. "I'd prefer to hand him over today, however that would be far too short a time for you to prepare."

Zeus frowned but nodded. "All right. Do you have a suggestion about where he could stay?"

"In a cell," Ares offered. "That'd be helpful."

Chaos immediately shook his head. "The point of this is to get him to change. Locking him up will only make him angrier than he already is. Might I suggest keeping him somewhere you can keep an eye on him, but also where he is able to retreat to if he needs it? Since he will likely often feel that he needs some time to himself. He has always been a solitary being. And suddenly forcing him to live on Olympus will be overwhelming, so allow him enough freedom so that he doesn't feel too restricted. Making him feel restricted is highly dangerous – his own father learnt that long ago."

"So no cells," Poseidon stated.

Zeus leaned back in his throne. "How about my own palace? I would be able to keep an eye on him, and it is only priestesses, Hera, and few other gods or goddesses who ever visit."

"I shall leave the decision up to you," Chaos said, his form starting to flicker and disappear.

"Are you sure this is a wise decision?" Athena asked after he'd left.

Zeus stood up. "Lord Chaos said, rather unfortunately, that Kronos is needed for the future of the earth. For what I'm not quite sure, but if Lord Chaos told us that then it must be important. As you are aware, he rarely reveals even small parts of the future. Instead preferring for it to remain clouded. I am not all too happy with allowing Kronos onto Olympus, however Lord Chaos said it's needed."

Athena reluctantly nodded. "Then we need to ready a room."

* * *

It was mid-morning when Zeus sensed Chaos flash down onto Olympus at the exit of the elevators. He immediately summoned the other Olympians and they made their way down the mountain, taking their time as they tried to ready themselves for seeing the Titan King they all secretly feared.

There was only Chaos waiting for them, calmly standing in the middle of the stone path which led from the elevator onto Olympus.

"Where is he?" Zeus asked in slight confusion.

Chaos clasped his hands in front of him. "You have prepared a room?"

Zeus nodded. "Yes. But is he not here?"

Chaos just smiled. "I forced him to swear on Me that he will not kill any of you. However, he refused to swear to not harm you."

"So where is he then?" Athena prompted.

Chaos chuckled. "If I didn't know any better I'd assume you wanted him here." He cleared his throat and waved his hand, and the air shimmered behind him. The gods all recognised the Mist which collapsed to the ground, revealed the child standing behind the Creator.

Zeus' jaw dropped. "No way," he murmured incredulously.

The boy looked to be six years old – in mortal years – and was carrying a backpack over one shoulder, but they now all recognised the wild, jet black hair, and more importantly the golden eyes which glared at them.

"He's a child," Athena stated.

Chaos laughed. "What did you expect when I said I'd altered him?"

"Not for him to be a child," Zeus said, relaxing as he spoke.

Chaos seemed amused as he turned to Kronos. "As I've said, you will be staying here until further notice."

"But-" Kronos started, only for Chaos to narrow his eyes at him, and the Titan's mouth snapped shut.

"Until further notice," the Creator repeated slowly. "And the gods have full rights to call me back anytime. And if need be, I will deal with you properly."

Kronos' jaw locked and he stiffly nodded. "Yes, My Lord," he bit out through gritted teeth.

Chaos turned back to Zeus and held his hands out next to each other, Kronos' scythe appearing resting on them as he handed it to the god. "I recommend you keep it out of his reach," he remarked, and none of the gods missed the way Kronos watched his scythe be handed over, his eyes narrowing dangerously and obvious anger flickering in his golden eyes.

Chaos looked back at Kronos. "Behave yourself," he warned before disappearing in a white flash of light.

Zeus cleared his throat, causing Kronos' head to snap over towards him. "You'll be staying in my Palace," he announced. "This way."

Kronos cast a longing glance towards the elevator behind him before trudging after Zeus, all of the gods, half-bloods and nature spirits parting before him like he'd lash out at them at any moment, and glaring at the Titan King as he entered Olympus.

* * *

 **So in case you haven't realised, this story's going to be more light-hearted than my other fanfics. There is a plot to it (as revealed in the summary), so it's not just a crack!fic, because I don't like those. They never make sense.**

 **It's just I'd like to try my hand at stories that don't involve torture, and other things (yes, I'm talking about Confused by Time. If you've only just found me, then why don't you go check it out?) that I don't want to list here. You'll know what I'm talking about if you've read Confused by Time.**

 **As for the title of this fanfic, that's not completely decided at the moment. It'll probably change in the future.**

 **So, tell me if you like the beginning. I'd like to know your thoughts.**


	2. Shocking

**momographica: Hi! I've been reading your stories and I love them very much.I also like Kronos as a character and I appreciate how you portray him in your this story plot is fresh and original, I can't wait to read the future chapters! :)**  
 **Your description of Kronos's appearance as a child has inspired me to draw a fanart of him from your story. When I am done with it, I'll be sure to let you know! :) Please keep up the good work! / Thanks. I love Kronos' character too, hence why all of my PJO stories involve him. Thanks so much for the fanart. When you're done could you send me a link?**

 **Guest: That was AMAZING! Please update regularly! / I probably will, despite saying I won't update for several months...**

 **OwlChaser113: Yo! How've ya been? I can't wait to till it gets updated and I enjoyed reading. Oh my, this is going to be fun. / I've been good. You? And this story is sort of my light-hearted one, that's going to be full of the gods attempting to stop Kronos from destroying things and generally causing massive havoc on Olympus...**

 **I know I said I wouldn't update until mid-June, but I couldn't stop myself. So Ill probably keep updating. Though don't expect regular updates, I'm not really good with schedules like that. It gives me too much stress. I write when I can and when I want.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Shocking**

Zeus was incredibly uneasy with Kronos walking behind him. He was expecting to be stabbed in the back at first opportunity, even though he was still holding the Titan's scythe. The half-mortal steel and half-celestial bronze weapon hummed fiercely in his grip almost as an echo of the Titan's obvious anger.

He was still trying to understand that Kronos had somehow turned into a child, so was a little distracted. But he had enough focus to slow down slightly so Kronos – with his now small legs – was walking beside him and he could see the little Titan. Kronos seemed completely relaxed, though Zeus saw how his eyes darted around as if he was searching for an escape route out of the situation.

"Chaos said you swore not to kill anyone," Zeus said to start up a conversation, since it was worse walking in silence because the Titan had a completely emotionless façade and the god couldn't glean a single piece of information out of his expression.

"He's a fool," Kronos stated, his hand tightening around the strap of his backpack.

Zeus' eyes narrowed at him. "You're implying you didn't swear."

The ground beneath Kronos was shifting a smoking, so Zeus knew he was royally pissed, but didn't want to explode. Probably because of Chaos' warning.

"You're supposed to be giving me a tour," Kronos said pointedly, and Zeus knew he only wanted a tour to know what would be the best things to destroy when he was done with his punishment – the dangerous underlying tone to his voice alerted him to that.

Zeus turned completely to face him. "We're going to set up some rules," he said. "Firstly-"

"No," Kronos interrupted angrily.

Zeus smirked down at him. "I can easily call Chaos back right now."

The sky darkened above them, Kronos' eyes narrowing to slits. "Don't think you can control me, _god_ ," he snarled. "It won't end well for you."

Zeus snorted. "We're allowing you to stay on Olympus so you aren't forced to fade. So you're going to listen."

Kronos' mouth twitched up into a dark smile. "Yet nothing's keeping me here. What's to stop me from entering New York, or even destroying your throne room?"

"Your powers are blocked," Zeus stated.

Kronos just seemed even more amused. "Over Time," he corrected. "Not all of them are blocked. And they're only suppressed."

Since reasoning with the Titan wasn't working, Zeus decided to go for Plan B. He manipulated the winds into holding Kronos up in the air, his arms forced down to his sides. "Yet you are unable to protect yourself here, Kronos. You are currently nearly powerless – it would be good for you to remember that."

The Titan struggled against the invisible bonds holding him in the air, spitting curses at Zeus, the gods and Olympus in general as he glared at Zeus.

"Zeus?" Poseidon asked, and Zeus turned to see the other Olympians had come up behind him. "I thought we were supposed to change him, not restrain him."

"I decided I should show him how powerless he currently is before he tried anything," Zeus said.

"Good idea," Athena nodded.

Hestia was about to speak before her eyes widened. "Zeus!"

Zeus knew what was happening – he could sense the air splitting behind him, but Kronos was moving faster than he should be able to. The god managed to throw the scythe in his hand to Poseidon before Kronos reached him.

Something slammed into the back of Zeus' knee which immediately crumpled forward, the god falling to his knees. Before he could move Kronos had him in a perfect headlock, and a dagger was at his throat. The gods all had their weapons out and the godlings and nature spirits were completely silent as they watched.

"I'll happily slit his throat," Kronos said coolly, the dagger digging into Zeus' throat.

The god tilted his head up slightly. He was aware that he had to get Kronos off him – the Titan couldn't win while everyone was watching, and the other gods wouldn't dare to move while he was held at dagger point. Zeus grasped Kronos' hands, the Titan tensing a split second before electricity coursed through his body. Zeus wrenched the dagger form his grip as Kronos was sent flying backwards away from the god by a blast of wind.

Kronos landed on his back with a loud thud, his limbs twitching as he curled onto his side.

Zeus shoved him back onto his back, putting his knee on Kronos' chest and the dagger at his throat. "I told you, you're weak compared to us at the moment."

Kronos' eyes flared angrily and he ground his teeth, but didn't answer, instead twisting his head up slightly away from the dagger. Zeus' eyes locked with his for a moment before the god slowly stood up, removing the dagger from Kronos' neck.

Kronos shot to his feet as Zeus studied the dagger. "Where did you get this dagger? Chaos said he'd disarmed you."

"The Creator's a fool – I always carry a spare," Kronos said shortly, his backpack shooting into his open hand.

"Are you going to behave now?" Zeus asked as he pocketed the dagger.

Kronos tensed slightly, but Zeus couldn't tell what he was thinking. "Go to Tartarus," the Titan snapped.

Zeus shook his head, deciding not to respond. He changed the subject. "Your room is prepared already. I suspect that you actually know the way to my Palace. So after you."

Kronos seemed even more uneasy with letting Zeus behind him, but when lightning streaked between the god's fingers he wordlessly turned, shrugging the backpack onto one shoulder as he continued up the mountainside.

"I don't think he likes electricity," Hestia murmured to Poseidon.

The god nodded. "It's intriguing."

"It's almost like he's had experience before with electricity and lightning," Hestia added. "And it was a bad experience."

Poseidon shrugged. "Why should we care? Besides, Zeus electrocuted him a lot in the Titanomachy."

Hestia frowned. "Maybe."

Poseidon just shook his head. "I'm going," he announced. "I need to return to Atlantis."

Hestia nodded. "When will you return?"

The sea god shrugged. "Two weeks, possibly more. I haven't returned after the Gigantomachy yet, so much will need to be done."

Hestia smiled. "Then I wish you good luck, brother."

Poseidon bowed his head slightly. "You too, sister," he said, glancing at where Kronos was walking up the mountain ahead of them, "I think you'll need it." He dissolved into water vapour.

Hestia continued after Zeus and Kronos as the other gods except from Hera disappeared one by one.

They soon arrived and Kronos hesitated for a split second before stepping into Zeus' Palace, where the sky god took the lead.

Hestia and Hera waited in the main room, deciding to only give Kronos one Olympian to worry about.

Kronos was looking around with what Zeus would have described as childish curiosity if he didn't suspect the dozens of ways to tear the Palace down that were running through the Titan's brain.

"Your room is on the top floor," Zeus said, hoping to distract the Titan.

Kronos ran his fingers along a golden statue before answering. "So you can keep an eye on me."

"Yes," Zeus nodded. "And I will warn you – as soon as you attempt to kill any of us, we'll send you straight back to Chaos. Then he can made you fade, which will make all of us happier."

Kronos just seemed amused at that. "The _esteemed Lord Chaos_ said I would be needed in the future. He's not going to make me fade. And you can't kill me for the same reason." He smirked up at Zeus. "You can't touch me."

Zeus' response was to send a small bolt of lightning at him. "I think I can."

Kronos seemed to instinctively tense up as the electricity once again coursed through his body. "Stop," he hissed.

Zeus raised an eyebrow. "Well, it seems to be the only way to get your attention."

Kronos scowled at him, his hands fisting at his side. "Which room's mine?" He demanded.

Zeus frowned slightly before gesturing to the stairs. "Up two floors and straight ahead. It's the door at the end."

Kronos was a blur as he shot up the stairs, slamming the door to his room less than ten seconds later. He threw his bag onto the bed before turning and slamming his fist into the wall, feeling the satisfaction of the wall breaking under his fist. So Chaos wanted him to learn – that was fine, he'd learn how to destroy Olympus from the inside out. He couldn't kill the gods, because unfortunately Chaos _had_ forced him to swear to not kill them, and he'd been bluffing to Zeus. But as long as the doubt was there the god shouldn't do anything to irritate him. The lightning didn't count.

And it wasn't like he had to leave the room. He could easily spent however long Chaos had decided he'd stay with the gods in his room. Though knowing the Creator, he'd leave Kronos there for longer if he did that. Then best to play along for now. At first opportunity he'd run for it, since there was nothing actually keeping him on Olympus other than Chaos' orders, and he'd never been one to listen to what he was told anyway. That wasn't going to ever change – if someone thought they could control him, he'd lash out. The gods would probably learn that pretty quickly, unfortunately, and they'd likely already been warned by Chaos since the last time anyone had tried to control him, he'd ended up agreeing to cut them into thousands of different pieces.

Kronos waved his hand to fix the wall, though it took a lot more concentration than it should have to simple move something back a minute in time – oh, how he _loathed_ Chaos and his so-called 'mercy punishments'. You'd have thought the Primordial would have figured out by now that Kronos wasn't as easy to control as everyone thought he was – his father, mother, and even the other Primordials in earlier life, and then his siblings before he became King.

 _King._ Not a foolish child, like the one Chaos had turned him into. Kronos was trying to understand how he'd been turned into a child – he had thought no immortal could alter another immortal's body, though apparently that was a lie that Chaos had fed them all. He clenched his small fist tight enough to draw ichor – at least he was still immortal, he'd hate the Creator far more if he'd turned him into a mortal – and made his way to the bag on his new bed.

Luckily, Chaos hadn't been able to supress any of his powers other than Time, because he hadn't been able to locate Pontus, Gaea rather obviously couldn't (and wouldn't) do it, and neither could Ouranos. So he wasn't _completely_ powerless like the gods thought he was – though he'd probably given it away when he'd escaped from those Tartarus-damned bonds Zeus had put on him.

Kronos took the emerald orb out of the bottom of his backpack, turning it over in his hand before slipping it back into the bag, knowing he had to keep it away from the gods. It was his, and his alone. They had no right to take his stuff – including his freedom – and he'd fight if they tried to, despite his currently small stature. But he was used to fighting beings bigger than himself. As a child he'd been the smallest of his siblings, so he'd resorted to different tactics.

He glared at the backpack before deciding he'd better get the conversation that Zeus obviously wanted have with him over, and then he could start wreaking havoc over Olympus – that would be fun.

Kronos had waited millennia for his chance to destroy Olympus. He could wait for several more minutes, and then he'd be able to do what he wanted, and none of the gods could kill him in return. Revenge would be sweet.

* * *

 **I couldn't not update. So here it is.**

 **I'm not sure when the next update will be, but I hope you're all satisfied with this one.**


	3. One Down

**AdelineDaratrazanoff (chapter 1): I Love this story! It is really good and you don't really see stories written from this perspective I love it! Cant wait to find out what happens next! / Here you go :)**

 **Guest: reading this chapter reminded me of that scene in TLO when Kronos had possessed Luke's body.**  
 **Chiron just came up to 'Luke' and 'Luke' was just like, "child, you are a failure". sad, yet funny. / Huh... oh yeah. Didn't realise until you pointed it out...**

 **yinstark: Ooohhh! I'm really interested in this story! I haven't read many Fics with Kronos in it but this one has me hooked. I keep thinking about when Percy and Kronos will cross paths. / Eventually. Oh, eventually. Do the words 'Winter Solstice' mean anything to you?**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - One Down**

The three Olympians were waiting for him in the main room. When Kronos stepped through the doorway the conversation abruptly stopped and they stared at him for several moments before Zeus decided to break the silence.

"You will return each night by eight," the god started. "And we've decided that if you do attempt to harm any god or goddess then you shall be returned to Chaos immediately. You are to do what any Olympian on the council or Hestia tells you to do. And nothing important is to be destroyed. Understand?"

Kronos nodded slightly, leaning against the doorframe. "Yes."

"And Hestia will be ensuring you do not forget any of those rules," Zeus added.

Kronos' hand fisted against the doorframe. "You are giving me a _babysitter?_ "

"Since we rather obviously can't trust you, yes, we are," Zeus said. "Hopefully, we'll last the first half day without anyone being harmed."

 _Good luck with that._ Kronos bit his tongue. "Any other restraints you want to give me?" he demanded.

"For now no. But if we need to, then there will be more," Zeus said.

Kronos scowled and mockingly bowed towards the god. "As you wish," he said sarcastically.

Zeus frowned at him. "You are aware of the consequences," he said as he stood. "Now, I have to get all the beings on Olympus to swear to not spread word of your presence."

There were several reasons Kronos could think of for the god wanting to do that – two of which were because they didn't want any of his fellow Titans to find out, and because the Primordials would quickly hear if word started spreading like wildfire. And Kronos wasn't too eager to be visited by a Primordial while he was defenceless.

"You are to not touch a single thing in this Palace," Hera said sharply as she left the room, leaving him alone with Hestia.

Kronos eyed her warily as he moved into the room, but when she made no move to speak or even move he relaxed and decided to vault over the back of the couch. She raised an eyebrow at him as he settled back with his hands behind his head, lying lengthways on the couch.

"You have three hours," Hestia announced, looking calmly at him. "I doubt you want to spend that time lying there."

Kronos glared at the ceiling high above him. "Well, now I cannot do what I wished, can I?"

Hestia smiled. "Since Zeus decided to not give you a tour, perhaps I could?"

Kronos turned slightly to look at her. "Could we visit Artemis' temple?"

Hestia blinked. "Uh, yes. If you wish to."

"Excellent," he said cheerfully, removing his feet from the couch and standing. "Well?" he prompted.

Hestia frowned at him. "If you think I'll allow you to destroy Artemis' temple you're sorely mistaken, father."

Kronos scowled at her. " _Don't_ call me that."

"But nevertheless, we may visit the temple if you wish," Hestia said, looking at him knowingly. "You may wish to wear another layer – it can sometimes get quite cold up here with the wind."

"I don't get cold," Kronos said dismissively.

"Never?" Hestia asked and Kronos just shrugged. "Well, if you don't need one then we'll go now," she said as she stood.

Kronos moved out to the corridor. "So is Hera always like that? Or is it just with me?"

"I think you'll find a lot of us are like that with you," Hestia stated. "And we certainly have good reason to."

Kronos just smirked as he trailed a finger along the wall in the corridor. "And I have good reason to hate each and every one of you, so you'll have to excuse me if I don't care what your reason is."

Hestia pursed her lips. "And you can't attempt to try?"

Kronos' smirk widened. "But then I'd have to be nice, and I simply cannot allow that. And it would be too much of an effort. It's far easier to just be me."

"And get sent back to the Void?" Hestia asked, inwardly surprised that he was willingly talking to her.

"If that's what it takes."

"You're willing to go back there? Even though Chaos will make you fade?"

"I'm not afraid of fading, nor of death," Kronos said, brushing his hand over the statue of a golden eagle at the entrance to Zeus' Palace. "Not anymore."

Hestia shook her head. "At all? You don't care if you fade?"

The Titan turned his golden gaze onto her, momentarily looking away from studying Olympus stretched out beneath them. "Should I?"

Hestia sighed. "Let's go," she said, making her way down to the main section of Olympus. "And I _will_ be watching you to make sure you don't destroy anything."

Kronos' mouth twitched up slightly. "Naturally. But I suspect that will be harder than you think."

"Someone's getting ahead of himself," Hestia stated. She glanced back at him to see he was trailing behind her, his hands in his pockets.

Kronos raised an eyebrow. "What?" he demanded bluntly.

"Never thought you'd be wearing mortal clothes," Hestia said calmly, not going to be drawn in by his rude tone. He was wearing a black top and jeans which fitted him surprisingly well considering they were made for mortals.

"Chaos," Kronos said as an explanation.

Hestia laughed as she turned back around. "Of course."

"I'd much prefer a chiton," Kronos mused, picking at the fabric of his top like it was a scab. "But I've already spent a year in clothes such as these."

Hestia tensed at the blatant reference to the time he'd spent possessing Luke. "The other gods won't be as accepting as I am of your attempts to anger us. They will very quickly decide to shut you up."

"That's the point," the Titan smirked. "Perhaps the Creator would relocate me… anywhere but here."

"Even the Primordials? We've heard that many of them wish to kill you or have sex with you."

Kronos chuckled. "For the former, the feeling is mutual. And the latter provides some entertaining nights."

Hestia shook her head, deciding that he was just trying to irritate her. "The dining pavilion is there," she said, pointing to the open-roofed building. "If there's at least one thing you _don't_ attempt to destroy, please make it be the dining pavilion. I understand if you target the temples, however the pavilion has no special importance like them. It's instead a point for those all on Olympus to meet and communicate."

"You're saying you'll step back as I destroy Artemis' temple?"

"Certainly not," Hestia said firmly. "Don't try to twist my words."

"You're the one that suggested it," Kronos said pointedly.

"No, I didn't," Hestia stated. "And I will stop you if you try anything," she said as they stopped outside Artemis' temple.

Kronos chuckled and slipped inside past her. "Good luck," he said over his shoulder.

Hestia sighed before following him into the temple, determined to keep an eye on him at all times.

But he didn't even attempt to get out of her line of sight as he studied the temple. "Artemis is rather full of herself," he mused as he looked at all the statues of her.

"It's her temple," Hestia said.

"In my temple I had one statue. Not a gazillion," Kronos retorted. "It's a waste of resources."

"We don't exactly have a lack of that."

Kronos scowled at her. "I am aware. This is not nearly as entertaining as I thought it would be," he grumbled, making his way to the exit.

Hestia followed him, making sure he didn't touch anything on the way out. It was when they were several dozen yards from the temple that Kronos abruptly spun and snapped his fingers. Immediately there was a loud rumble coming from Artemis' temple, and the entire building exploded in a ball of Greek fire.

Hestia's jaw dropped. "But I was watching you all the time!" she exclaimed. "How…?"

Kronos laughed. "Now that would be telling," he said gleefully as he trotted down the mountain to the pavilion to grab some dinner.

* * *

 **So I'm not sure if you've read my story Confused by Time. If you have, you'll know that I've got exams coming up, which is why this chapter took so long.**

 **Even as I write this I've got my Tartarus-damed (yes, that 'damed' was on purpose) Physics revision out in front of me.**


	4. Never Upset A Virgin

**Matt (chapter 1): Do you like pizza? Who am I kidding almost everyone loves pizza, anyways very neat pizza shop where you can do what you do at Subway only with pizza instead, it's called Bakd(no e in it). / Yes, I like pizza... why do you want to know?**

 **the open minded: :D / I'm guessing you liked it?**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Never Upset A Virgin**

Kronos had to admit that at least the food was good. After spending so long in Tartarus he'd started to forget what actual food tasted like.

The nymph that brought him his food avoided looking at him, not wanting to make eye contact as she placed it in front of him and quickly disappeared.

Kronos had picked a seat in the corner of the pavilion where he could see all that was happening. He had a habit of sitting with his back to things, in this case the wall.

"Heard you destroyed my sis' temple," Apollo said as he settled down across from Kronos.

The ex-king's eyes narrowed. "Isn't there another place for you to sit?"

"Well, yes," Apollo said, happily accepting the plate put in front of him, "but I thought I may as well keep you company."

Kronos sneered at him. "Go bother someone else, godling."

"Godling, huh?" Apollo grinned, leaning forward slightly. "Then what does that make you? Titanling?"

The Titan raised a finger and the god's chair shot up several dozen feet. "It makes me much older than you. And I don't like irritating younglings bothering me."

Thunder rumbled overhead and Kronos glared in Zeus' direction before dropping his finger (and Apollo's chair).

Apollo grinned, leaning forward and completely ignoring Kronos' glare. "I've come for a deal with you," he said quietly.

Kronos scowled. "And what would that entail?"

"Firstly, you don't blow any of mine or Hermes' temples up, and secondly you can join us in our pranks," Apollo offered. "Non-fatal ones, though."

"No to both of them," Kronos said, pointing the knife in his hand towards Apollo's head. "Your temple is next on my list."

Apollo made a sound of disagreement. "Come on, we'll try one prank? I mean, you're so small at the moment that you can get anywhere-"

"Call me small again and I'll gut you before sacrificing your entrails to myself for power."

Apollo snorted. "Seriously? I don't think you'd be allowed to do that. Apollo is not on the list of 'Things Kronos Is Allowed To Do'."

"Trust me," Kronos said wryly, pausing briefly to shovel some of his food into his mouth, "I would never do you. If I decided to copulate with another male I would certainly choose someone more… qualified."

Apollo's jaw dropped. "Did you just…?"

Kronos smirked lightly, keeping his attention on his food. "Though someone would be nice… millennia without sex is incredibly boring."

"Why're you both talking about sex?" Hermes demanded as he sat down next to Apollo. "I thought we were gonna get him to help us."

Apollo sighed. "He's refusing."

"Really? I thought he'd welcome the opportunity to create mayhem," Hermes frowned.

"Exactly!" Apollo exclaimed. "It doesn't make sense!"

Hermes frowned lightly at Kronos. "Please? It'd be awesome. If Zeus gets angry with you we'll back you up," he offered. "Take the blame."

"I'll think about it if Apollo apologises for calling me small," Kronos said.

"Sorry," Apollo grumbled.

"Will you help us?" Hermes asked, practically begging him and briefly looking up to nod at the nymph which served his food.

Kronos tapped his finger on the table, scanning the room with his golden eyes before returning his gaze to the two godlings in front of him. "It depends. I already have enough restrictions as it is. I don't need anymore."

"How did you manage to explode Artemis' temple anyway? Hestia was with you." Apollo paused, glancing around. "Actually, where is she now?"

Kronos nodded towards where several other gods were sitting. "There."

Apollo blinked, seeing his eldest aunt. "Oh. Right."

"And it was simple," Kronos said in amusement.

"You gonna tell us how?" Hermes asked.

"No," Kronos hummed. "It's far more entertaining watching you attempt to figure it out."

"Kronos," Apollo suddenly said, looking at the entrance to the pavilion, "you're dead."

Kronos glanced up to see a livid goddess of the Hunt stalking towards him, hunting knives held in her hands. "Oh, good. This should be fun."

Apollo shared a look with Hermes before the two gods scattered, leaving Kronos sitting alone and gleefully ignoring the raging goddess charging towards him.

One of her hunting knives buried itself in the table less than an inch from his hand and he paused before grabbing the hilt and pulling it out. He rested the flat of the knife on a finger, watching the weapon. "Perfectly balanced," he mused. "A prefect throwing knife. And rather good for close fighting. Though not, I think, created to kill a Titan." He smirked widely, looking up to see Artemis standing in front of him with her arms crossed.

"Artemis," he greeted, his smirk growing. "To what to I owe the… pleasure?"

"You destroyed my temple," Artemis stated, obviously trying to control her anger. "Do you know how many people were in there?"

Kronos chuckled, flipping the knife towards the Olympian. "Your point?"

"Nearly thirty beings were severely wounded in your little moment of _fun_ ," Artemis hissed. "Fourteen of them were my Hunters, and sixteen were citizens of Olympus."

Kronos snorted. "Still not seeing your point."

"You're a murderer, that's my point," Artemis snapped.

Kronos just rolled his eyes. "Do you remember I'm not allowed to kill, else I'll be sent straight back to the Void? None of them will die, godling."

Artemis' silver eyes flashed. "That does _not_ mean you're not a murderer."

"And you aren't?" Kronos shot back. "Remember Leimon, Niobe, Actaeon, the Kalydonian Boar and Korinthians?" he asked, mockingly counting with his fingers. "And the list goes on. You can hardly call me a murderer, little virgin."

Artemis' eyes narrowed. "And what have you done? You ate your own children, and ate mortals. Murdered your father in cold blood." Kronos' hand fisted on the table. "And likely far more that we don't know about."

Kronos glowered at her. "Never presume to call me that _bastard's_ son again," he snarled, his hand shaking slightly.

"Or what?" Artemis demanded. "What can you do?"

"A lot more than you think," Kronos said slowly.

Artemis laughed. "You're stuck here, on Olympus. With no power over Time. You can't do anything. Ouranos is your father, and it seems to me that you're trying to ignore that."

"Shut up," Kronos hissed, the ground rumbling slightly around him.

"Did you also ignore that when you ambushed him and murdered him?" Artemis snapped.

Kronos moved so quickly that she only saw a small blur, launching himself right over the table and colliding with her. Artemis brought her knives up, only for one to be knocked effortlessly out of her grip, and the other to be twisted with the edge against her throat. She tried to force it away, but Kronos was putting his body weight behind the hunting knife and she couldn't move it an inch.

Then Kronos was pulled back, his arms restrained behind him and the knife forced out of his hand. Artemis shot to her feet, summoning her daggers back to her as Kronos struggled in Ares' and Poseidon's grip.

"Get off me," Kronos snarled. Poseidon and Ares ignored him. He clenched his jaw, glaring angrily at Artemis. "You want to know what else I've done?" he demanded, his eyes almost black.

Artemis' eyes just narrowed, and he laughed. "Prometheus didn't create the first mortals. That old bastard you all seem to be so fond of did. The first thing I did after killing him was destroy all of them, because they were all as corrupt as _him_. Prometheus later created a replacement – not that he knew that. Then approximately sixty-five million years ago I got in an argument with Krios. We ended up causing the extinction of the creatures known as the dinosaurs." Kronos' eyes danced with an insane light as he looked at Artemis. "So yes, you're correct. I am a murderer. But you know what?" he hissed, finally wrenching his arms free. " _I don't care_."

There was complete silence around the pavilion, nearly a hundred eyes locked onto Kronos who was standing with his hands clenched and trembling at his sides. Artemis sensed Zeus and Hestia coming up behind her and straightened out of her crouch, her hunting knives disappearing from her hands.

Kronos let out a long breath and slowly relaxed his hands and stance, shut his eyes for several seconds before spinning and sitting back down in his corner. His mouth twitched up slightly as he saw the look the Olympians in the mess hall shared. Now they knew just what he was capable of.

He looked up, catching Apollo's eye and inclining his head to the side slightly – silently agreeing with the god's proposition.

Apollo immediately slipped back into the seat he'd been in previously as conversations started up again. "Firstly, that was awesome. Secondly, Zeus is gonna kill you later."

Kronos smirked. "He'll not. He's not allowed."

Apollo nodded slightly. "And thirdly… what's your answer?"

Kronos leaned back on the bench. "When do we start?"

* * *

 **So the confrontation with Artemis wasn't supposed to happen at first... I just started writing and blurted it out. But I think it went pretty well.**

 **Kronos, Apollo and Hermes have an agreement... oh, this is gonna be fun.**


	5. Night Wanderings

**Swirling Flames:** **Oh I love this! And wait, how do Prinordials have sex with a six-year-old boy? Weird...,what's the pairing for this story? Or is there none? / Well, I figure none of them will have problems with it. Since they are the Primordials. The pairing is... Rhenos. (In other words, Kronos x Rhea).**

 **Lord Nitro:** **I can't wait for more. I really think the thing with Ouranos has great potential, can't wait to see more. Perhaps more backstory with Kronos? / Kronos backstory will come with the chapters. He'll start to have dreams, because Chaos did say there were problems with staying too long in the Void.**

 **ShadowsClaw:** **This is awesome. / Thanks.**

 **OwlChaser113:** **Oh yes. This is going to be fun. Hermes, Apollo, and Kronos? That trio is going to cause some massive damage. Not to mention make a lot of gods and goddesses mad. They are in for a treat. Question: got Uncle Rocks new book yet?** **/ That's the plan :). This is gonna be so fun :). Trials of Apollo? Yeah. And don't worry, Rhea will not - definitely not - be a hippie.**

 **Jaylene Olebar:** **funny and that was awesome! / thanks**

 **Titan of Despair:** **I see your back at it again, with amazing story concepts and plots. I've missed it. / Havne't you looked at Confused by Time? As for the Lost Son, I'm sort of stuck. I'll hopefully have something up around the end of exams - end of July time.**

 **the open minded:** **Yes it is very good as is this one. Really like it so far xx / Good :).**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 -**

Kronos' knuckles finally cracked, ichor splaying out across the wall. He hissed, studying his hand and noting the obvious displacement of his bones. The skin over two of his knuckles had split, revealing glistening white bone.

So maybe the virgin had angered him more than he'd let on.

Kronos clutched his hand to his chest as he made his way through the mess of his room towards the bathroom, stepping over the remains of the table that had been in the corner (though so far its only use had been as an anger release).

Usually, Kronos would have simply healed it using his power over Time, but he was worried (and maybe a bit scared. Yes, the all-powerful Titan of Time was scared) about how little control he had left. A single slip and he could overshoot the extent of Time he'd need to go back, and then there'd be all sorts of problems. So Kronos settled for the healing powers of water and nectar.

He turned the tap on, watching water shoot out of the spout before slipping his hand under the water, his knuckles healing over. Kronos glared at the mirror above the sink, turning away in disgust as he turned off the tap. Still a child.

He snapped his fingers to revert the table to what it had been like before he'd smashed it, having to concentrate a ridiculous amount which made him want to smash Chaos around the head with the table.

Kronos glanced out the window, the sky darkening around Olympus. While he'd always say that Othrys looked far better, he could not deny that Olympus did look incredible – even if it was far too bright – with all the torches flickering as night descended.

"Kronos," a voice hissed, Apollo appearing peering through the window. "Hey – whoa, what happened to the room?"

"None of your business," Kronos retorted. "What – exactly – are you doing, godling?"

Apollo just grinned. "Well, you agreed, right? We're here to start. Besides, you're small enough to fit in even the smallest places in Olympus. It's going to be awesome! Now, come on."

Kronos sniffed. "And if I want to stay in here? And don't call me small," he hissed.

"I don't see why you'd want to stay here," Apollo said. "We're offering you an out-of-jail card. Figuratively, because if you get into jail Zeus is gonna be fine with leaving you there."

"How kind of him," Kronos remarked.

Apollo nodded in agreement. "Exactly. All those lovely women you'll be with."

Kronos scowled. "What are you planning tonight? Other than trying to make me kill myself after hearing your voice."

Apollo rolled his eyes. "That's not the plan, though I guess it should be pretty easy, right?"

"Answer the question," Kronos growled. "Or I'll throw the table at you."

Apollo glanced behind him to the bedside table. "You can lift that?"

"Do you want to find out?" Kronos grumbled. "I may be a child, but that doesn't mean I'm not as strong as I once was."

"Yeah," Apollo murmured, "I think I'll pass."

"Would you fall if I did that?" Kronos mused, glancing to the table and back. "That would be pleasant."

"Yes, very pleasant," Apollo muttered. "Now come on. Hermes is getting bored down there."

Kronos frowned. "And if Zeus finds out?"

"We'll take the blame," Apollo said with a roll of his eyes. "You gonna come out or not?"

"Wait a minute," Kronos said finally, starting to shove a wardrobe in the room so it blocked the door. It probably wouldn't hold any of the gods for long, but it would at least irritate them before they decided to blast the door down.

Kronos vaulted out of the window, Apollo dropping down before him, and landed into a roll. "Just to be clear, I expect some resemblance of chaos tomorrow."

Hermes grinned. "What do you take us for? Idiots?"

"Yes," Kronos muttered under his breath, glancing back up to his room on the highest floor.

"Hermes, you got everything?" Apollo asked.

Hermes nodded. "Of course. Oh, and before you find out tomorrow, Athena's going to contact Annabeth for her to come and redesign Artemis' temple."

"Annabeth Chase," Kronos mused, "good."

"The same measures of no killing will be extended to her," Apollo added.

"Damn," Kronos said, not sounding too upset. "I'll have to get my revenge by other means."

"That's tomorrow though," Hermes said. "Now, we cause chaos."

Kronos nodded slightly. "I can do that," he said gleefully, starting down the road to the main section of Olympus.

"Hey, hold on," Apollo said, grabbing the back of his hoodie and pulling him back. "We haven't told you where we're going yet."

"Unhand me, godling," Kronos snarled, swatting at Apollo's hand. "I do not like to be manhandled and you're invading my personal space."

Apollo snorted. "Wow, you get really touchy about people touching you, don't you, kid?"

" _Don't_ call me kid," Kronos snapped as he wriggled out of Apollo's grip.

"If he finds a way around the oath, Apollo, don't expect me to save you," Hermes called. "Now both of you, stop it. Yes, Kronos, you too," he added upon seeing the Titan open his mouth to argue. "Now, we're going to Aphrodite's."

Kronos perked up. "Can I destroy it?"

"I'd love to say yes," Hermes said, "but no. Unfortunately we're doing stuff that won't harm anyone, Kronos."

Kronos scowled. "Well that's boring," he grumbled.

"I actually agree with him here," Apollo said. "Please can we destroy Aphrodite's temple?"

"He hasn't been here a day, yet already he's destroyed a temple, and has managed to get you agree to destroy another one?" Hermes asked incredulously. "I'd hate to know what would happen by the end of his stay here."

Kronos smirked. "Olympus will be gone," he said coolly. "Say I agree with not destroying Aphrodite's temple," he said, "which I don't. But what did you have in mind?"

Hermes smiled widely. "A lot. And you, Kronos, will be small enough to do it."

"Call me small one more time…" Kronos growled, trailing off to leave the god even more terrified.

Hermes swallowed. "Uh, yes," he said anxiously. "You're – Apollo? I can't find a way to say it without mentioning the _s_ word."

Apollo shrugged. "Okay. How about tiny? Mini. Compact. Little. Puny?"

"I swear on Chaos, godling, that if you call me _any_ of those, I'll find a way to get my scythe – once I find out where Zeus put it – and cut you into thousands of pieces. We'll see if _your_ testicles create a goddess out of sea foam."

Apollo paled. "Hermes, why did you have the idea to get his help?"

"It was _your_ idea, Apollo," Hermes retorted. "Don't pretend it was mine!"

"Godlings," Kronos interrupted. "As long as chaos is caused, I don't care what I have to do."

Apollo shared a relieved glance with Hermes. "Oh, thank Zeus-"

"No," Kronos grumbled.

Apollo just grinned and continued. "Hermes? What's the plan?"

Hermes smiled, a smile that made even Kronos nervous. "Well, my friends – or not," he corrected upon seeing Kronos' glare, "let's just say Aphrodite's scream will reach even New York."

* * *

 **I figured I'd better get this out before any more time passed. I'll name the chapter tomorrow... and I apologise for the length.**

 **For those of you that have read Trials of Apollo, I'll take a slight amount of the plot out of that to make this more canon-like. And by that, I mean the antagonists of the story (plus one of my own).**


	6. Morning Arguments

**Guest: Will you please update! / I do try to update, but I currently have about 4 stories going, and I'm in the middle of exams. So it's hard to even write one story at the moment.**

 **Matt: Hello silly, the reason I asked is because of the pizza place. It's called Bakd(it's actually spelled that way). / And your point is... what, exactly?**

 **Guest: MORE / I do try. As I said to the guest at the top, I have a lot going on at the moment.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - Morning Arguments**

Kronos woke up to the screams of a love goddess.

He let out a muffled curse and turned around, trying to cover his ears to block out her shouts. It was bad enough that he'd had to spend half the night in the company of Apollo and Hermes, but now also dealing with _her_ waking him up?

"Why did I agree to that?" Kronos groaned.

"Because you wanted an opportunity to irritate the goddess of love," a voice offered, causing Kronos to shoot up.

Kronos glowered at the sun god. "Get _out_ ," he hissed.

Apollo just grinned. "Aw, come on, Kronos. We're not gonna take all the blame for this," he added.

Kronos grabbed the bedside table – which was surprisingly _not_ destroyed again – and threw it at him. " _Out._ "

Apollo didn't answer, probably because he was falling to the ground as the table clattered to the floor.

Under ten minutes later, Kronos was making his way to the pavilion, trying to decide between stealing the food outright and making a tactical retreat, or sitting down in a corner and ignoring the conversations that occurred around him.

Upon seeing a furious love goddess storming towards him, he rapidly settled on the former. Kronos tapped into what remained of his power over time, speeding himself up in time so he appeared as a blur to Aphrodite (and everyone else in the pavilion) as he walked past her.

With a plate of the buffet breakfast in his hand, he was nearly out of the pavilion when someone cleared their throat, a flash of light in front of Kronos. "And what, exactly, do you think you're doing?"

Kronos paused, looking up at Zeus (which he hated). "I think I'm avoiding every being on Olympus unless it's completely necessary. I may be forced to stay here, but I'm not forced to socialise. So, if you'll excuse me-" he tried to slip past Zeus, putting more effort into keeping up the time spell.

Zeus just seemed amused as he stepped back into Kronos' path. "Don't you remember that as the god of the Sky, your time spells barely affect me?"

"Lightning is hardly at the speed of light," Kronos said. "The speed of light – in other words, Hyperion – is the only thing that is able to not be affected."

Zeus just shrugged. "Lightning is fast enough for me to be barely effected. And you, will join us in the pavilion."

"And if I don't want to and would rather return to _my_ room?" Kronos demanded.

Zeus shook his head. "Pavilion," he ordered. "Aphrodite seems as if she wishes to speak to you."

Kronos glared at him, moving to shoot past him. "And I _certainly_ don't wish to speak to her. She's welcome to try, though. We'll see how long it takes me to return her to the state she was _before_ her birthing. A patch of ichor floating in the sea."

Zeus' eyes flared up and he grabbed Kronos' arm before he could move any further. "And despite Chaos' orders, I have no problem with locking you up in the cells. Don't test me."

Kronos sneered at him. "And what a shame _that_ would be," he spat. "At least I wouldn't have to pretend to like all of you."

"And I could pretend you're still dead and in Tartarus where you belong," Zeus retorted. "Now move," he said, pushing Kronos in the direction to the pavilion, and away from his escape route.

Kronos wrenched his arm out of the god's grip. "Touch me again," he hissed, "and you'll never be able to touch anyone ever again. Mortal or immortal."

"I might take that threat seriously if you didn't look like a six year old child," Zeus stated. "And have about as much power as one."

"When I get out of this situation, you will be the first to face my wrath," Kronos growled as he stalked back into the pavilion.

"I'm looking forward to it," Zeus said.

Kronos stabbed at his food, feeling far less eager to eat with Aphrodite glaring at him across the table. He glared at his food, hoping it would combust on the spot. Maybe then he wouldn't be forced to stay around the gods and could get back to his room.

"Glaring at your food will not make it combust," a voice stated.

Kronos glared at the goddess. "What do _you_ want?" he sneered.

Athena frowned. "My daughter will be-"

"Arriving today," Kronos grumbled. "I know."

"Then you should be aware that any attacking or harming her with result in serious consequences for you."

Kronos glowered at her. "I swore not to _kill._ I said nothing about maiming," he hissed.

"Then remember that we have no qualms about leaving you in the cells," Athena stated, her expression cold and unforgiving. "You are a murderer, and that will never change."

Kronos laughed. "Unless you've forgotten, I had this discussion with Artemis yesterday," his grin was eerily alike to a predator's upon finding an injured creature. "Shall I list how many you've killed over a petty little argument, goddess?"

"Those were necessary," Athena said.

Kronos just grinned wickedly. "Was the turning of Arachne necessary? She merely beat you in a competition. She beat you fairly. What of Medusa? An innocent mortal bedded by _Poseidon_ and you punish her, turning her into a monster?"

"They were desecrating my temple."

"No, you turned her to spite Poseidon. All immortals do so. Mortals are little ants beneath us," he hissed, leaning forward slightly, "and your daughter is no different." He ignored the dagger suddenly at his throat. "You knows it's true. Mortals live and they die, nothing they do ever effects Gaea. Immortals – we – wage wars around them, killing by the hundreds. Yet there are always hundreds more. Mortals are a disease, Athena. One which needs to be controlled. Kept, yes, for you never know when a disease may be useful. But a disease nonetheless."

The goddess's storm-grey eyes glittered as her hands twitched, very obviously wanting to slit Kronos' throat as the entire pavilion watched. "Annabeth will be arriving later, and if you dare to go near her with any intent to harm her then I _will_ kill you. Chaos be damned."

Kronos chuckled. "I don't believe he'd like that. Perhaps I'll say it to his face next time I see him."

"You are _not_ to touch my daughter," Athena snapped, removing the knife and storming away.

Kronos smirked viciously as he watched her leave. "Is that a challenge, little godling?" he murmured, his golden eyes gleaming. Because he'd certainly take it as a challenge.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for the length, but I don't have the time to write anymore at the moment - for about the next 8 days, so I decided to get this out now. Though next chapter will have Annabeth in it, coming to rebuild Artemis' temple.**

 **But at least you get a chapter before my short - very short - hiatus.**


	7. Annabeth Chase

**LordofDeath237: yes! this is auesome i canr wait for the next chaper i think it is great how u paired up hermes apollo and kronos i canr wait to read what will happen to annabeth :)) / I thought the trio would get up to a lot of trouble if they were paired together, and this is supposed to be a more light-hearted fanfic than my other ones. Annabeth will attempt to stop Kronos from destroying things, but... well, he's a Titan. She's a demigod.**

 **Persian Warrior Queen 29: I feel kind of sorry for Kronos lol. Poor guy.**  
 **Is there a pairing for him in the story? Not requesting any, just asking for the sake of curiosity. / Yeah, Kronos has been thrown into the fire. The pairing is going to be Rhenos, though it's going to be a really bumpy ride for Kronos.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 - Annabeth Chase**

Kronos glared across the hall at Ares, the god evenly returning the look. Annabeth was currently inside the throne room and talking to the gods, and Kronos had been ordered – threatened – to stay inside the corridor until they were ready. And Ares had volunteered to beat him 'into a pulp' if he stepped a single toe out of line.

"Sure you don't want to march in there, punk?" Ares asked hopefully, urging him to go against the order – threat. "I'm sure it'd be entertaining."

Kronos scowled at him. "I have no wish to fade."

"Shame," Ares remarked, "everything would be so much easier without you around."

"I could say the same about you," Kronos sneered.

"Ah, but who's fault is that, _grandfather_?"

Kronos briefly imagined his hands around the god's throat, choking the life out of him. "You only believe it is mine because you have not yet met your grandmother," he said seriously. "I could never force her into anything. Rather fortunately, I believe."

The doors opened before Ares could respond and Kronos quickly slipped inside, surprising Hestia (who had opened the doors) with his apparent eagerness.

Annabeth was staring at him, her grey eyes narrowed dangerously. "Kronos," she stated angrily, looking down at him.

"Annabeth Chase," Kronos shot back. "Watch your back."

"Kronos," Athena said sharply. "You are not to even touch her."

Kronos just snorted. "I don't have to touch her."

"I think I'll be fine protecting myself from a child," Annabeth said pointedly, crossing her arms as she glared at Kronos.

"This _child_ ," Kronos hissed, "has murdered Primordial gods, half-blood. And all of them put up a better fight than you would."

"They did, huh?" Annabeth asked with a faint smile. "Then how would you explain what happened last year?"

"Pure dumb luck and my limitation of a mortal body," Kronos growled. "But I have my own body now, and all you have is your mortal body and a bone sword."

"That's better than nothing," Annabeth retorted. "You don't have your scythe on you."

"I don't need a weapon to kill you. Let's not forget which of us is the immortal Titan King, half-breed."

"And let's not forget which of the two of you is currently under threat of fading if you step out of line," Zeus interceded as he stood. "Hermes, Apollo, the two of you will keep Annabeth and Kronos company and ensure he does nothing to harm her."

"Yes, sir," Apollo said eagerly as Hermes nodded.

"I never agreed to going around with _her_!" Kronos protested.

"Yet it seems since you're going to insist on exploding as many temples as you can, someone needs to keep an eye on you. And following around Annabeth may just give you some respect for the temples here."

"Not bloody likely," Kronos grumbled.

"Do I have to babysit him?" Annabeth asked.

"Unfortunately," Athena said, glaring at Kronos. "Touch a single hair on her head and damn what Zeus thinks, I _will_ kill you."

"I'll help," Hermes said helpfully.

"I thought you liked him," Demeter said.

"Like is a strong word. More like want to disguise my hatred for the sake of what he'll do to us when he finally gets out of this mess, because we all know it's gonna happen eventually. I'm just hoping he won't decapitate me."

Kronos smirked. "Yes. And I will delight in destroying all of you one-by-one. Are we done now?"

"Go," Zeus sighed. "And, Annabeth, please try to stop him from destroying anything."

"Is that even possible?" she wondered.

Kronos scowled at her. "You're welcome to see."

"I think I'll take you up on that," Annabeth stated. "Don't worry, Lord Zeus, I'll tame him."

Kronos growled. "I don't get tamed."

"Yeah? Well you do now," Annabeth said, marching past him and out the door. "Come on."

Kronos contemplated killing her then and there, but one look at Athena's narrowed eyes made him scowl and trudge after the half-breed. Maybe he'd be able to irritate her to death. It shouldn't be too hard, since the demigod was known for being logical and serious. Then again, if she'd had to deal with Perseus Jackson for six years then she'd probably be harder to irritate.

"The gods say you destroyed Artemis' temple and that Aphrodite needs her temple sorted out," Annabeth said as they left the throne room. "And that you're an irritating little prick."

"Maybe they could stop being irritating little pricks too," Kronos stated.

"I'd have thought you were easier to reason with," Annabeth said.

"And I'd have thought you knew when to ask questions and when to shut up," Kronos snapped.

Annabeth laughed. "I think I see where Zeus' personality comes from."

Kronos was about to throttle her when Apollo put his hand on Kronos' shoulder. "Hold up there, kid. Attack her and you're gonna be in deep shit."

Kronos swatted the godling's hand away. "If I attack her then she will be dead. And at the moment that's all I want," he growled.

Apollo nodded. "Right," he agreed, "because that's definitely worth fading for."

"When you've lived as long as I have, fading doesn't bother you anymore," Kronos stated. "In fact, it's a rather nice thought."

"Hermes," Apollo called, "we have work to do on him."

"I will have no 'work' done on me," Kronos ground out.

"Boys, I need to pay attention here," Annabeth said, "so would you shut up, Kronos?"

"Can I kill her yet?" Kronos complained.

"I don't think Athena would appreciate it," Hermes said in amusement.

"I don't think I care," Kronos grumbled.

"Kronos!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"I will _not_ shut up," Kronos snapped.

Annabeth spun around when they reached the ruins of Artemis' temple. "Then you may as well help me if you insist on speaking," she stated. "Where did you plant the Greek fire?"

Kronos scowled. "I'd rather not answer that."

"I don't care that you'd rather answer or not rather answer. Answer the question." Kronos just glared at her. "By Zeus, you're stubborn!" Annabeth shook her head. "Why can't I have a normal day for once?"

Kronos ignored her and made his way to the fountain in the centre of the white-cobbled street. He settled on the edge and just watched Annabeth as she pulled out a laptop.

"You lost Daedalus' laptop," Kronos said. "It fell into Tartarus."

Annabeth gave an almost unnoticeable flinch at the mention of the Pit, but Kronos' sharp eyes noticed. "The gods gave me another one. And because I'd backed up most of the files, I didn't lose all of them."

"Shame," Kronos remarked. "I'm sure a return trip to Tartarus would have been most entertaining."

Annabeth's hands tightened around the laptop. "You're treading into dangerous territory."

"Merely testing the waters," Kronos mused.

"Go too far out and you'll drown," Annabeth retorted.

"I think you'll find I'm an excellent swimmer," Kronos smirked. "But in all honesty, what did you think of Tartarus? Depressing, I assume."

"Why do you care?"

"Because you only had to spend a few days down there," he deadpanned. "I had to spend millions of years slowly reforming in eternal and immense agony. And then once I had reformed, I spent centuries wandering with no direction. Until Erebus tracked me down and killed me."

"Why are you telling me this?" Annabeth asked, looking up from her laptop and frowning at him.

"Because you may think its bad being in Tartarus for a few days. So can you even imagine staying there for millions of years?"

"No," she said finally. "But you're immortals. Your minds aren't as fragile as a mortal's."

Kronos snorted. "Mine used to be. As was the mind of every other immortal ever born. Minds aren't any stronger because of your blood – or ichor – they become stronger through experiences. More inexperienced half-breeds would have fallen insane within minutes of arriving in Tartarus."

"So what happened to change yours?"

"Nice try," Kronos said coldly, his tone making a drastic switch. "But if you think I'm just going to blurt out my past then you're sorely mistaken."

Annabeth shrugged. "Eh, it was worth a shot."

"Are the two of them actually getting along?" Hermes asked Apollo.

"I'm in shock," Apollo muttered.

"Trust me," Kronos said, "I'm merely waiting for her guard to drop."

"Not going to happen," Annabeth retorted.

"It will eventually. And then I won't need a weapon to kill you. I can do it with my bare hands."

* * *

 **Not sure when the next chapter will be up. And I sort of realised that I hadn't updated this story for a while, so thought it would be a good idea to finish the chapter and post it.**


	8. The Past

**Jaylene OlebarL: it was good / thanks.**

 **One review? Wow. OK. What did I do wrong?**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 - The Past**

"Kronos," Annabeth said angrily, "stop." He raised an eyebrow, glancing down towards her and Annabeth promptly started cursing when the orb of water splashed down onto her. "You are _so_ frustrating!"

A satisfied smirk formed on his face. "You can't say I didn't warn you. I said don't distract me."

Annabeth ground her teeth, and glared up into the tree he was perched in, one leg lazily hanging down and the other resting on the branch. Another orb of water was slowly created in front of him. "Can you at least _not_ make it hover above me?" she demanded, trying to dry the laptop with her shirt before anything was damaged. "Make it above Apollo or Hermes," she said, gesturing towards the two snickering gods.

"I'll make it where I want," Kronos said in faint amusement. "And if that's above you, then you'll have to deal with it. And I think the gods have had enough."

"Well, I've had enough too," Annabeth snapped.

"Really?" Kronos hummed, peering down at her. "What a shame." The water dropped. "Ah, sorry," he said with a gleeful grin, "my concentration slipped."

Annabeth gritted her teeth as she dried the laptop again. "Please, just go find some other way of entertaining yourself," she said in exasperation, looking like she'd been dumped in the pond only a few feet away from them. A curious fish eyed her before darting down into the depths of the pond and she sighed, wishing Percy was there to keep her company. At least then she wouldn't have to deal with Kronos alone.

Kronos snorted. "What do you think I could possibly do?" he sneered. "Really, half-brat. I'm stuck here unable to do anything other than play along. And I _hate_ playing along with other immortals."

"Why don't you go swimming?"

"I can't go to the sea, and I am not swimming in a pond."

"Jump off Olympus, then. That would save all of us from you."

"Oh, yes, I'll just jump off a mountain floating six-hundred floors above Manhattan and hope all of my bones don't shatter on impact. Please, daughter of Athena. I have no wish to make my body splatter the streets of a mortal city," Kronos said coldly.

"Can't you fly?" Annabeth asked, raising an eyebrow. "I thought the Big Three inherited their powers from you."

Kronos pressed his fingers to his forehead. "Have you _ever_ heard of the Primordials?"

"We defeated Gaea."

"But you know nothing of them," he grumbled. "The Primordials – yes, even my mother still – regulate their domains and control who uses them and who doesn't. Now, perhaps you could tell me who is the Sky, and why they might not want me flying around in their domain."

"Ouranos," Annabeth murmured.

"Congratulations. That wasn't too hard for you, was it? Yes. If I step off Olympus then Ouranos had better be in a good mood – which happens rarely, if at all," Kronos flicked a finger to summon another water orb, his golden eyes narrowing in concentration. "Now, I'm trying to concentrate. And your constant questions are irritating. Either stay quiet or leave me be."

Annabeth glared at the miniature Titan. " _I_ am the one trying to concentrate, and you are the one speaking."

"Ah, but who's continuing the conversation?"

"I _really_ want to get you into that pond," Annabeth stated. The response was the water orb splashing over her. "You stupid little-"

"Careful, Miss Chase," Kronos said gleefully, "language such as that should never come from the mouth of a Lady."

Annabeth flipped him the finger. "Oh, piss off."

He let out a short laugh. "Of course. Just name the place."

Annabeth pulled a face. "Dear gods, you're sick."

"I am a Titan, my dear," Kronos remarked. "It runs in the family."

"And reached its height when you were born."

Kronos smiled thinly. "If you'd ever have met my father you'd not think that."

"Oh, really?" Annabeth challenged. "Why's that?"

Kronos tensed slightly, almost unnoticeably. He was aware of Hermes and Apollo listening in on the conversation and didn't want to say any more – before he let anything slip. "That's none of your business," he snapped, turning his attention to summoning another water orb.

Annabeth hesitated briefly, looking between the Titan, to her laptop then to the gods before she decided to not press the matter. Though the Titan's constant evasion of his past made her curious. Very curious. He's hiding something,she thought. Something that was either considered too private to share, or something which he wanted to forget. She wanted to know, more than she'd wanted to know anything before. Maybe once they managed to find out they would know why Kronos was always so bitter and harsh. It had been two days since she had returned to Olympus – two days since finding out that Kronos was alive – and Kronos had rapidly roused her curiosity. It was obvious to her that Kronos was desperately trying to push everyone around him away. Despite the pranks which he occasionally pulled off with Hermes and Apollo, he never allowed himself to get close to the two gods. And it seemed almost that he slipped a mask on whenever any topic reached something he was uneasy about – and that mask was almost always snide comments or remarks which would make the other person angry, or he'd abruptly stop the conversation.

And Annabeth wanted to find out why.

* * *

 _He tore through the forest, a cry tearing from his throat; "AWELON!" he yelled desperately, the pained howl still echoing around him._

" _Stop!" Iapetus yelled from behind him, before oaths were spat out of his mouth. "Kronos, don't!"_

 _Branches whipped past him as he sped up so he was only a blur, thin rivulets of ichor seeping from the cuts. But he was focused on reaching Awelon and didn't notice the pain, only concentrating on the burning of his muscles as he pushed himself forward._

 _He bounded out of the treeline, his attention immediately on the wolf lying limply on the ground, blood pooling around him. He screamed in anger, an animalistic sound without any words as he tore the sword out of its sheath on his back. He bore down on the three men, all of them dissolving into shadows from a touch of the sword, and then he turned back to Awelon. But the dark grey wolf was shifting into the figure of a man, the forest and greenery dissolving around him and changing into a town._

 _Archers lined the rooftops, dozens of arrows trained on him. The shadowy figure stalked towards him and he lifted his sword, the metal dented and serrated from months of constant use. But it was a familiar weight that comforted him._

" _You think you can face_ me _?" the man sneered, black eyes glowering at the boy from out of the cowl of his cloak. "_ You _?"_

" _MURDERER!" he accused angrily. "You killed them!" there was a sudden shift of his surroundings, and Iapetus was shoved forwards, ichor leaking from dozens of wounds littering his body, and his hands bound in front of him by a simple length of rope. "You… I'LL KILL YOU!" he screamed, his body trembling as he lifted the sword._

 _The man laughed. "You don't have a chance to do so," he said, and the arrows were all fired._

 _He shut his eyes, and a sudden pain in his chest forced them open again. He gasped, his hands scrabbling to the injury, cutting them on the sword point emerging from his chest._

" _You shouldn't have trust me," the man hissed, gleaming red eyes leering at him._

 _Everything was swept away by a whirlwind, and he was suddenly on his knee with his hands bound in front of him. The man stood in front of him was strong – too strong. His face seemed to be carved from grey marble, and was about as friendly as the cold stone. He wore a dark blue chiton, the fabric simple but very expensive due to the lack of resources._

" _You kill my people, murder them, and expect no response?" he demanded furiously. "You will learn obedience, as everyone else does!" Sky blue eyes darkened to the colour of thunderclouds as the boy struggled to his feet, and was promptly thrown across the throne room by a lightning bolt. "YOU WILL OBEY!" he roared, eyes gleaming with the light of insanity._

 _Another lightning bolt made everything go black, and his eyes opened to see a woman bearing down on him._

" _Just one night," she breathed, black, soulless eyes staring into his own. "No one will know. It'll be our little secret."_

" _No…" he choked out, weakly shoving her away. "No… leave me alone."_

" _I will have you," she hissed, "whether you will it or not."_

" _NO!" the cry tore abruptly from his throat, and before he know it, he was yelling. "NO! GO AWAY!" power rippled out from him, thrusting her away and slamming her into the cell door._

 _She leapt to her feet, a snarl erupting from her throat as she stalked towards him. She reached towards him, and he backed up until his back hit the wall._

" _Mine," she breathed in satisfaction, enjoying his fear._

" _No," he mumbled weakly, but he knew he didn't have a choice. He never did. But he raised his fist and-_

-"No!" he yelled, shooting up from the bed. He was trembling in the darkness, the only light being the moon from the window. A sob tore from his throat as he struggled to banish the memories which threatened to overwhelm him. It was _weak._ Being brought down by mere memories.

He struggled to regain his control, but he couldn't. "Curse you, Chaos," he snarled, knowing that it was the Creator's fault that his memories were making such an impact on him. It was because of his stay in the Void – the weakening of his mind – that he was unable to control his dreams and thoughts.

"Kronos?" a voice cautiously asked.

"Get out," he snarled, tugging his legs up to his chest. He glared at the goddess and bared his teeth. " _Now."_

The goddess ignored him and slipped into the room, settling wordlessly on the edge of the bed. "Are you alright?"

"Why do you care?" he demanded angrily.

"Because you're family," she offered with a faint smile.

"I'm no one's family," he bit out. He struggled to stop his shoulders from shaking before she commented on it, but then he swore and rose, wordlessly making his way to the bathroom set aside. He splashed his face with water from the sink, washing away the sweat that his dream – _nightmare_ – had caused.

She was still waiting on the bed for him, patiently waiting for him to calm down.

Kronos eyed her warily before slowly sitting cross-legged on the bed. "What do you want, Hestia?"

"You were screaming so I came to see what was wrong," she said simply.

"I don't scream."

"Then you were shouting," she said evenly. There was silence for several minutes before she continued. "Do you want to talk?"

"Do you want to leave?" Kronos sneered.

"No," Hestia said calmly.

"Then there's your answer."

"You won't even tell me what it's about?"

Kronos briefly thought back to the nightmare, but that was a mistake. He turned so he could bury his head in the pillow. And Hestia pulled him towards her. He struggled for a moment, before he just sighed.

Hestia wrapped her arms around him. "It's alright, Father," she murmured.

Kronos considered hitting her, but the childish part of his mind which Chaos had purposefully created disagreed. The childish part wanted the hug – the company and the family – but the rest of him wanted to be left alone.

"It was just a dream," Hestia continued.

"I _know_ that," Kronos snarled. "I'm not a child."

"Well, you – forgive me for saying this – but you are actually a child at the moment. That must have been Chaos' intention. To give you a second childhood."

"A first childhood," Kronos stated, his tone completely even. "I never had a childhood."

"Exactly," Hestia murmured. "Do you want to tell me your nightmare?" she asked cautiously, intently aware that she was currently attempting to comfort Kronos – the Titan Lord who was intending to destroy Olympus.

"No."

"I get them too," Hestia responded. "Everyone gets them."

Kronos' hands fisted. "Not like I do," he snapped, then realising the position he was in, he hurriedly added; "No one hears of this, understood?"

Hestia's mouth twitched up. "Of course."

"Good, because organising your death would be too difficult for me now."

Hestia smiled, noting that his tone had no bite to it, almost like he'd given up in trying to be rude and blunt with her. Despite what he may believe, she had definitely heard him screaming his head off, so much that Zeus had nearly stormed in – which would have been a very bad idea.

Hestia was glad she'd decided to find out what was wrong, because she was only just discovering just what was wrong with Kronos. And she wanted to know what could have him of all beings screaming out in his sleep, but now wasn't the time.

"Go back to sleep, Kronos," she said, looking down at him and seeing only a boy who resembled the Titan.

His mouth opened in a yawn, his small hands fisting around her nightgown. "Stay?"

Hestia's eyes momentarily widened. "Do you want me to?" she watched as his eyes closed, his hand loosening slightly. Maybe, she thought, just maybe he wasn't as far gone as the gods all believed.

* * *

 **So that part in italics is little sections of what's going to happen in Dawn of Time - Kronos' backstory which I'm also currently writing - and are little turning points in his past. Basically, times he wants to forget. I know he probably seems a bit OOC towards the end, but his child is partly the state of a child's, and children (after nightmares) are often desperate for something to calm them down.**


	9. Vandalism

**LordofDeath237: lol well done on the newesst chap keep up the great work / Thanks**

 **Persian Warrior Queen 29: Aww, Kronos is showing the slightly more vulnerable side of him! Goodness, was that Nyx trying to rape him? No, Awelon! Lol, the feels...**  
 **So sorry I didn't leave a review last chapter! The wireless was down and I forgot about this after it was fixed. Hugs to make up for it! / Yup, I figure everyone has that side of them somewhere, even if it's buried deep down. Yeah, that was Nyx, but she wasn't just trying... but I cut out the end of that scene... well, Kronos doesn't have a wolf in the future, does he?**

 **Misty: You are so awesome! / Thanks**

 **ShadowsClaw: I like this story a lot! :) I'll check out the other one you're writing too. What's awelon though? / Awelon is an old friend of Kronos'... as you've discovered after reading the story about Kronos' past.**

 **Jaylene Olebar: funny keep it up / Thanks**

 **Lilireyna: Great chapter:) / Thanks**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 - Vandalism**

Kronos stayed away from Hestia for the entirety of the next week, although in the nights he didn't seem to want to continue avoiding her.

It became usual for Hestia to enter his room in the night – before he would start screaming – and she would wake him if she saw him start to have one of his nightmares.

After the first few nights, he explained one of his nightmares to her, one that was definitely not the worst one; "Back then, when the Primordials ruled, they tried to execute us for treason. We'd entered one of the cities-"

"Cities?" Hestia asked.

Kronos scowled. "Yes. Cities. Towns. Villages. Surely you understand that word?"

"We were under the impression that there were no mortals under the Primordials," Hestia answered calmly.

"We annihilated them all," Kronos said dismissively. "But we hadn't realised that Erebus – because it was his city that we'd chosen – was ready for us. I fought him… nearly dying in the process." He didn't mention that Iapetus had nearly died, or that Kronos had barely escaped with his life, and that they had nearly starved for weeks after. "I got my revenge though," he added smugly.

Hestia hadn't asked what his revenge was – she could guess.

Gradually, Kronos stopped trying to kill Annabeth and developed a grudging respect for the little demigoddess. Though he didn't stop exploding her newest design or dropping water onto her from the various ponds scattered around Olympus.

At some point in late September, the gods warily decided that Kronos could be trusted with Annabeth without any gods constantly watching him. Although he still often saw Athena keeping an eye on him, or several owls perched in the trees around the pond where Annabeth preferred to work.

It was now late November, and New York was covered with snow. He'd been on Olympus for over three months, and was rapidly getting to know every street and every corner.

Kronos knew why she liked the pond. Because it reminded her of Perseus, and because there was a statue of said demigod overlooking the pond. The plaque had previously read;

 _Perseus (Percy) Jackson  
Hero of Olympus and Son of Poseidon  
Slayer of Kronos and Gaea  
The Greatest Hero Olympus Has Ever Seen_

Kronos had altered the plaque with a dagger he'd stolen from Ares, so it now read ' _Bastard of Poseidon'_ and _'The Stupidest Hero Olympus Has Ever Seen'_. He knew it wouldn't last long before someone realised, but it was certainly entertaining enough to be worth the effort whenever he saw it.

He'd developed the rarely seen skill of evading Artemis, as the goddess' temple had been destroyed so much in the past month that no one visited it anymore for fear of it being destroyed when they were in there.

Then there was Hestia. Who for some reason didn't judge him openly like the other gods. Instead, she just gave him that reproving look that was so eerily similar to her mother's that it made Kronos instantly stop. And all the gods had by now realised that Hestia had that effect on him.

There had been several times where Kronos had attempted to kill a god, although the lack of powers made that exceedingly difficult. Zeus, after being asked by Hestia, had reluctantly stopped electrocuting Kronos whenever the Titan attempted to attack someone.

All in all, everyone on Olympus was starting to become used to Kronos' presence. The vast majority of the population avoiding his usual places – the pond, Artemis' temple, and Zeus' palace.

"What are you doing, Kronos?" Annabeth asked, glancing up at him. "You're staring."

Kronos tilted his head to the side. "Just admiring the view," he said evenly.

Annabeth's eyes narrowed at him. "You're staring at me."

"Exactly," he smirked, his eyes flickering to her laptop. "You're redesigning Artemis' temple again."

"Yes," Annabeth sighed, glaring up at him. "For the tenth time in three months."

Kronos just shrugged. "I don't like Artemis," he explained.

"Why?" Annabeth asked, leaning towards him slightly.

"Because she's a virgin," Kronos hummed.

Annabeth stared at him before shaking her head. "You're insufferable."

Kronos chuckled. "Oh, I know. But really. She's several thousand years old, yet has never had sex?" he mockingly shook his head in fake sympathy. "No wonder she's always so angry."

Annabeth turned back to the laptop. "You're ridiculous."

"But then again," Kronos mused, "if she's only ever been around the other gods then it's no surprise that she's never fucked."

"I have no problem with calling a god over here to throw you into that pond," Annabeth threatened.

Kronos hummed. "Of course. But warn them I'm armed."

Annabeth's head snapped up to him. "How?" she demanded sharply. "You're not allowed near weapons."

"Child, telling me I'm not allowed something makes me want that something," Kronos smirked.

"Well, what if you physically can't do that something?" Annabeth asked.

Kronos frowned slightly. "In which situation would that happen?"

Annabeth just smiled. "When you annoy Zeus too much. He'll have you locked in a cell."

"What a shame," Kronos sneered.

"You'll be killed."

"I really don't see your point," Kronos said. "So what if I'm killed? I'll just reform. Again. And again. And again." He smirked down at her. "See your problem? You die. I don't."

"I'm sure we'll find a way to tie you down somewhere."

Kronos chuckled. "Really, Miss Chase? At least go on a date first before you announce you want to have sex."

Annabeth slowly turned to glare up at him. "You are the worst male to ever walk this earth."

"A title I'm rather proud of," he hummed.

"Absolutely ridiculous," Annabeth grumbled, shutting the laptop down and standing.

"Hey, wait," Kronos said, jumping down from the tree, "where are you going?"

"That's none of your business."

Kronos turned to look at the statue, smirking when he saw the plaque. Annabeth turned to look at him. "What are you looking – oh, you're so dead."

Kronos laughed. "Please, Annabeth. First you imply you want to tie me down, and now you want to kill me? Please, stop sending me mixed signals."

Annabeth let out a frustrated sigh. "Then how's this?" she demanded, the laptop held under one arm. "Stop implying that I want to have sex with you. Because I don't want to, and I never will."

"Is Kronos being irritating again?" Apollo's voice sang as he trotted over.

"He vandalised Percy's plaque," Annabeth said pointedly.

"I corrected it," Kronos muttered.

"Whatever," Annabeth said, "I don't care what you call it. You _vandalised_ it," she said scandalised.

"I don't care," Kronos said simply.

"Look, whatever you call it, someone will have to fix it," Apollo said. "Kronos, come with me."

Kronos frowned. "Why?" he demanded.

"Because you're an annoying prick," Apollo said. "And because you're annoying, Zeus has decided to give you something to do. Ares is offering to be your guinea pig."

Kronos blinked. "What?"

"Just come on," Apollo said with a roll of his eyes. Kronos trailed after him, wanting to know what Zeus thought he'd find entertaining. Hopefully he could cause some destruction and chaos with it.

* * *

 **So admittedly I'd meant to post this like a week ago... oops. I'll do another update on the 15th (my birthday) for a double update (ish).**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and (hopefully) reviewing.**


	10. Winter Solstice: Part 1

**Jaylene Olebar: oh gods please dont have Krosabeth! / Okay, ew. That's actually making me want to be sick. No, it will not be Krosabeth (where the fuck did you even get that shipping name?). This is gonna be Rhenos.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 - Winter Solstice: Part 1**

"No," Kronos said firmly, "absolutely not. I've played along to the daughter of Athena being here, but if anymore demigods come to Olympus I swear I'll leave."

"You can't leave," Hestia reminded him.

"I can sure as Tartarus try," Kronos retorted. "I'll just jump and see what happens."

"You'll be flattened," Annabeth pointed out. "It's physically impossible. The sheer force of the fall will crush your limbs. You'll resemble a pancake."

"Maybe I'll just push _you_ off instead," he snapped. "That would solve at least one of my problems."

Annabeth smiled, brushing a strand of hair away from her face. "And cause many more in the aftermath."

Kronos scowled and turned back to Hestia. "No. Do I need to say it in a different language? _Nac oes_."

Annabeth frowned as she looked up. "What language is that?"

"Old Tongue," Kronos said, not taking his eyes off Hestia. "I don't care what Zeus says. _I_ say no."

"What you say doesn't go," Annabeth reminded him.

"I say it does," Kronos snarled back. "Tell Zeus to shove it up his-"

"Please don't finish that," Zeus' voice said from behind him. "It's _tradition,_ Kronos. Surely you understand tradition. It's become a tradition of yours to explode one building every other morning."

Kronos glared furiously at him. "I will _not_ remain here while there are demigods prancing around!"

"You have no choice!" Zeus boomed. "It's the Winter Solstice tomorrow, and the demigods from Camp Half-Blood will be joining us. Just because you are here does not mean we won't allow them to come. You have been here for over four months now. Surely you can last two days with the demigods also here."

Kronos ground his teeth. "And if I just so happen to slip and _accidently_ kill a certain grandson of mine?"

"Percy Jackson and the rest of the demigods will have the same protection that Annabeth does."

"You are welcome to retreat to your room if you need to," Hestia added softly. "I won't expect you to stay near them."

Zeus nodded slightly. "Hestia's right. You're stuck up here, but you don't have to be near them if you don't wish to. We'll inform them that you are here, and then you can leave and do what you want." He paused before adding, "As long as it's not destroying anything. And you have to be there during the meeting. That's one time I won't trust you, and certainly not on the Solstice."

Kronos glared at Zeus for several long moments, but over the past few months he'd been arguing with Zeus less and less as time went on. He finally nodded, although very reluctantly. "As long as they understand that my room is _my_ room. And so they're not allowed in."

Zeus nodded. "Yes," he agreed, not wanting to have any of the demigods harmed because they'd decided to enter Kronos' room. "Now, I believe Ares is waiting for you in the arena?" he prompted.

Kronos instantly shot past Zeus, intent on reaching the arena before his punching bag got bored of waiting for him. Ares had decided that he wanted to see how Kronos found and somehow convinced Zeus that it was a good idea, and since then the two had regularly fought – although Kronos was only allowed a single dagger he still continually won.

"I thought you'd decided to skip for the day," Ares called as Kronos entered the arena.

Kronos scowled at him. "Zeus decided to accost me."

Ares smirked. "He told you the plans for tomorrow?"

Kronos' eyes narrowed. "He told me _your_ plans. I will be remaining away from the demigods as much as possible. I hardly need Jackson trying to get me to kill him."

Ares lifted his broadsword. "Ready to get creamed, punk?"

Kronos glared at him. "You need a lesson in humility," he shot back.

Ares smirked again. "I'm not the one who's a little kid."

Kronos launched himself towards the god, who quickly parried the rapid strike with his large sword. The clash of metal on metal struck up around the arena, soon drowning out the sounds of Olympus and for little more than a minute, Kronos almost could have been back at Othrys. Almost.

Kronos finally saw a gap in Ares' defence and slipped forwards closer to him, using the length of the dagger to his advantage. He disarmed Ares with an intricate twist of the dagger and turned to lope out of the arena.

"Hey!" Ares yelled after him. "We're not done here!"

Kronos fisted his small hands. "I am," he said over his shoulder to the war god as he stalked back to his room in Zeus' Palace. He had some planning to do for the next day.

* * *

Kronos crossed his arms as he settled back against the edge of Hestia's fire pit. The Olympians all had their eyes on him, each of them already sitting in their thrones. It filled Kronos with a sense of nostalgia and immense annoyance to see them seated and practically humming with power. He scowled and started toying with the fire under Hestia's watchful gaze.

The throne room doors opened and Kronos firmly kept his gaze firmly planted on the fire as Zeus spoke. "Stop there, demigods," the King of the gods said. The demigods stopped near the entrance of the throne room, most of them looking confused. Annabeth was tense, knowing what was about to happen.

Zeus turned to look at Kronos. "Demigods, before we start this meeting, I would like you all to be aware of our guest. All of you have heard of him, and many of you have met him and seen him."

"Zeus," Poseidon said, "you're stalling."

Zeus scowled at Poseidon briefly before turning to the demigods again. "Demigods, meet Kronos. Kronos, meet the demigods."

The demigods all looked completely horrified as they stared at Kronos, who ignored them and merely continued controlling the fire. At least until Hestia took the fire away from him. He glared at her before sighing.

"What? You're expecting me to stay something?"

"How the Hades is this possible?" Percy demanded, glaring furiously at him. "And Annabeth's been coming here while _he's_ been here?"

"Percy, I came here of my own free will," Annabeth reminded him. "Besides, Kronos only constantly splashes me with water from that lake by your statue, alters the inscription on your plaque to something that you don't want to know, and occasionally causes buildings to explode."

"Occasionally?" Artemis demanded.

"Often," Annabeth corrected. "But he hasn't tried to kill me yet."

"That's only because he can't, else Chaos will make him fade," Zeus said. "And now that that's over with, come on in, demigods – Kronos, take one more step towards the door and I'll ground you – take your seats."

Kronos scowled and crossed his arms, halfway to the throne room doors. "I'd rather return to your palace," he said, pointedly glaring at the demigods. "Then they can't annoy me."

"Willingly returning to your room?" Poseidon asked in amusement. "That must be the first time you've done that."

"We all know he prefers to destroy things rather than rest," Hades said from his temporary throne.

Kronos raised an eyebrow. "Please," he drawled, "just because I'm forced to stay here doesn't mean I'll play along with your little games. Destroying your temples is the only way to entertain myself."

Hestia smiled. "That's not the only way you entertain yourself. I seem to remember you doing something completely different in the nights."

Kronos stiffened and growled at her, causing the eyes of the demigods to widen at the animalistic sound. Zeus smiled. "Go, Kronos. Hestia, would you go with him?"

Hestia nodded. "Of course," she said, rising from her seat by the hearth. "How long until you want him back?"

Zeus tilted his head to the side as he thought, staring thoughtfully at Kronos. "Give him the day. This won't take that long, but I'm sure it's best to keep him away from the demigods as much as possible… mostly. Annabeth, I'm assuming you'll continue redesigning Artemis' temple… again?"

Annabeth sighed. "Yes," she agreed. "And if he would stop destroying it then it would be lovely."

Kronos smirked. "But then I'd have to find out a way to destroy the other temples."

"That's the point," Annabeth snapped.

"Kronos," Hestia called, "stop dawdling."

He sniffed and shot her a glare. "I don't _dawdle._ You're moving too fast." He stopped in front of Percy, looking up at him. "Don't worry, Jackson. I've not forgotten you. If you'll excuse me," he stepped around Percy before muttering, just loud enough for the demigod to hear, "maybe I should visit your parents some time. Fifth avenue, isn't it?"

Percy stiffened and spun to face Kronos' back as the Titan continued on. "You little-"

"Percy!" Poseidon cried as the water from Bessie's bubble of water erupted out towards Kronos, and the other gods expressed various shouts and sounds of shock, but it was Annabeth whose voice he heard.

"Percy!" she yelled. "Stop!" The water froze, swirling angrily above Kronos as Percy glanced at Annabeth. "Percy, the ancient laws! He's trying to get you to attack him so he can fight back!"

Percy stopped, his head snapping back around to Kronos to see the Titan tilt his head to the side, still facing away from Percy. "Damn it, Chase! Why do you _always_ ruin my fun?"

"Get out, Kronos," Zeus said sharply.

Kronos turned around and mockingly bowed to Zeus. "As you command, My Lord," he sneered, before storming out of the throne room.

"Maybe you should have told him the demigods were coming before yesterday," Hades said in amusement. "Though I do agree with you, Poseidon. Seeing father as a child is definitely entertaining."

"Horrifying," Athena corrected. "Chaos' plan isn't working."

"Alright," Percy said, turning to face the gods and letting the water retreat back to Bessie. "Would someone explain what in the name of Hades that _bastard_ is doing here? On _Olympus_!"

The sound of a distant explosion met their ears, followed by sighs from the Olympians. Artemis' eyes narrowed dangerously. "That better not be my temple again."

* * *

 **So I sorta have to apologise for not updating on the 15th... but here the chapter is. And I'm sorta offended... only 1 review?  
**

 **So yeah, I'm hoping you all liked the little Percy-starting-to-attack-Kronos thing.**

 **I can split the Winter Solstice into many more parts, so tell me if you have any special requests for what Kronos or the demigods do.**


End file.
